Mario
Mario is the main protagonist from the Super Mario franchise. He fought against Sonic the Hedgehog in an episode of Death Battle and One Minute Melee. He fought against his brother Luigi in an episode of DBX. He fought Sonic the Hedgehog yet again in the 100th episode of Death Battle. Fights so far *Mario vs ET *Mario Vs. Godzilla *Mario Vs The Heavy *Mario vs Mega Man *Mario vs Sonic *Mario VS Superman *Mario VS Vergil VS Sans *Shitty Mario Battle Royale *Pink Guy vs SMG4!Mario *Mario vs Wario *Ruby vs Mario *Mario VS Viewtiful Joe *Scott Pilgrim vs Mario *Mario vs Blanc With Luigi * Mario & Luigi VS Dante & Vergil * Mario and Luigi Vs Sans and Papyrus With Sonic the Hedgehog * Mario & Sonic vs Ronald McDonald & Colonel Sanders Completed Fights * Kirby vs Mario * Mario VS Link * Mario vs Pac-Man * Mario vs Mickey Mouse * Mario vs Rayman * Mario vs zuko * Mario vs Panty * Pit vs Mario * Gaming Battle Royale * Cuphead Vs Mario * Mario vs Lilac * Mario vs Crash Bandicoot * Mario VS Sir Arthur * Mario vs Knuckles the Echidna * DBX: Mario VS. Sans * Mario vs Goku * Mario vs Metal Sonic * Mario vs Ryu * Mario vs Fox * Mario vs Pikachu Possible Opponents *Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) *Bomberman (...) *''DC Comics'' **Batman **The Flash *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *''Shovel Knight'' **Shovel Knight **Plague Knight (As Dr. Mario) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Ness (EarthBound) *Proto Man (Mega Man) *''Marvel'' **Spider-Man **Iron Man **Captain America *Popeye (...) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Red (Angry Birds) *Steve (Minecraft) *Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Toppo (Dragon Ball) *Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) *Spongebob Squarepants (...) *Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mercy (Overwatch/As Dr. Mario) *Valentine (Skullgirls/As Dr. Mario) *The Medic (Team Fortress 2/As Dr. Mario) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto/As Dr. Mario) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece/As Dr. Mario) *Frisk (Undertale) *''Kirby'' **King Dedede **Dr. Healmore (As Dr. Mario) *Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) *Sportacus (LazyTown) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Woody Woodpecker (...) *Giana (Giana Sister) With Luigi * Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) * Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Panty and Stocking (...) * Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead) Category:Hero Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Characters who've appeared in Smash Bros Category:Mario Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Water Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants with multiple forms Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Healers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Magic Users Category:Gun User Category:Time Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electricity Users Category:Human Category:Power-Up Users Category:Elementals Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Classics Category:Title Characters Category:Toon Force Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Returning Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Combatants Category:DBX Draw Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Wand User Category:Wizard Category:Geniuses Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Combatants with Sibling(s) Category:Death Battle Winners Category:East characters